


Don't Look Away

by kyouko68 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Sex, bc one is not enough for me, clothed sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyouko68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo catches Kenma wearing something really cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Away

Kenma stared at himself in the mirror. It was a full length mirror that show his entire body from head to toe. He moved his face closer to the mirror as he placed a pair of frilly cat ear on his head. There was a comb attached. It was the icing to the cake that was his whole outfit.  
Kenma wore his complete set of lingerie he’d recently got. He bought it online and thanked god his mom didn’t find it in the mail first.  
It was a pair of thigh highs and a garters along with thin corset around his torso. His chest was covered by a frilly button-up shirt. The colors were a combination of black and red like the Nekoma colors. It was a bit ironic to be honest.  
Kenma turned and checked himself out. His butt was barely covered a tiny skirt that was no longer than 5 inches and a thong. He halfheartedly posed in the mirror.  
It wasn’t like he was intending to dress up for anyone. Even though he was dating Kuroo, there’s no way he’d let him see him like this. It would be way too embarrassing. Plus Kuroo would probably have a field day in teasing him about it.  
Kenma was home alone right now but he should better take it off. Although he did look really good in it. He considered just lounging around in his room in it for it was surprisingly comfortable despite the way it looked.  
He sat on his bed and picked up his psp. Before he was able to turn it on, Kenma heard the front door to his house open.  
“Kenma! I’m abducting you from spending the whole day inside again!” Kuroo’s voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs. Kenma panicked.  
What should he do? His parents took the locks off his door and he had nowhere to hide. He didn’t have much time to think so he darted behind the door before it was opened.  
“Kenma? You in here?” Kuroo said as he looked around. Kenma held his hands over his mouth trying not to make a noise. “I could’ve sworn I heard footsteps. You’re not getting out of those one, Kenma!”  
“A’choo!” Kenma cursed himself for sneezing all of a sudden.  
“Aha!” Kuroo looked behind the door with accomplished look on his face but his jaw dropped as soon as he saw Kenma. Kenma pressed himself to the wall with his arms shyly crossed over his chest. His face turned red with embarrassment. “What the…”  
“G-get out of here!” Kenma proceeded to push Kuroo towards the exit. Kuroo stumbled backwards a bit but didn’t budge much after that.  
“Wait, but I have questions!” he protested. “What is that you’re wearing? Where’d you get that stuff?” Kuroo put his hands on Kenma’s shoulders to prevent him from pushing. The smaller withdrew to cover himself up with his arms again.  
“Get out of here and let me change!”  
“But you look so cute.” Kuroo grinned as he studied his boyfriend up and down. Kenma was taken aback for a second.  
“Huh?” Was all he could say right then. Kuroo put his hands on Kenma’s hips this time.  
“Yeah…real cute. Sexy more like.” Kuroo purred in his ear. Kenma felt his face heat up even more. “I really like it.” He kissed Kenma on the cheek and jaw slowly making his way to Kenma’s neck.  
The smaller boy expected more snarky comments from the other. Instead he’s getting physical affection. Kenma squirmed in his grasp. “Do you uh...really mean that?” he asked quietly.  
“Yeah baby…can I touch you?” Kuroo breathed as he moved to kiss Kenma on the lips. Even though they’ve been dating for a little more than a year, Kuroo still asks for permission to touch. They’ve even had sex in the past.  
Kenma avoided his gaze as he nodded. Kuroo deepened the kiss as his hands roamed over his behind. “Oh god are you not wearing underwear?”  
“It’s a thong.” Kenma said simply. Kuroo shuddered with a barely heard “Oh god” Kenma could feel something hard press against his lower stomach. This was definitely turning Kuroo on. He should have known since lingerie is supposed to be intimate clothing.  
Kuroo pushed his tongue inside Kenma’s mouth, exploring the mouth he loves so much. Their tongues swirled around for a second before their lips pushed together once more. Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders and pulled him closer. This was getting Kenma hot and bothered as well.  
Kenma suddenly slid down to his knees, surprising Kuroo. “I think you’ve deserved this.” Kenma said as he smoothed his palm over Kuroo’s bulge. “Thank you for not being immature about this.” He pressed his mouth to the clothed hard on.  
“O-oh god, of course not babe. You look sooo damn good right now, I would never-ahh~” Kuroo moaned out as Kenma took his cock out of his pants. He stroked it softly with one hand.  
Kenma rarely gave any type of hand or blow job, but when he did, Kuroo’s day gets 500% better. Kuroo felt like his penis was going to shoot off his body as he stared at Kenma kneeling before him. He’d never thought he’d get to see Kenma wearing such a thing.  
It felt like eternity before Kenma put his lips on the tip. Kenma didn’t often make eye contact while he did this. His eyes were trained on Kuroo’s cock as licked and kissed at the already leaking tip. Kuroo’s hand hovered over Kenma’s head trying to avoid actually touching him. Touching his head never bothered Kenma, but Kuroo just thinks it’s rude of himself to do so.  
The little pink triangle of tongue continuously darted along the sides and underneath the hot length. His tiny hand stroked at what he couldn’t reach as he plunged his mouth down on his cock. The small moans Kenma made added vibrations to Kuroo’s erection, making him see stars.  
“Jesus…christ I’m…fuck” Kuroo groaned. Kenma now used both hands to stroke up and down while his lips sucked at the tip. Kuroo was going to lose his mind if this keeps up. The moment Kenma started sucking him deeper into his mouth he was alright at his peak. “Shit, I’m coming!”  
Kenma pulled away enough to have his face splattered with Kuroo’s cum. There was so much of it that he got so on his collar and wrists. Kenma stuck his tongue out with mild disgust.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that much would come out!” Kuroo quickly found some tissues to wipe Kenma’s face. It was a very erotic sight and Kuroo didn’t need to look down to see that he was still hard.  
He knelt in front of Kenma who was still on the floor and hugged him strongly to his chest. “Let’s do it.” He breathed in his ear.  
“You want more?” Kenma sighed when he felt Kuroo’s erection poking at his stomach.  
“Do you not want to?” Kuroo asked honestly. He never force Kenma to do anything he didn’t like. Consent was everything to him. The first time they did it Kuroo kept asking if it was really ok. Even with Kenma dressed like this he was willing to just masturbate furiously in the bathroom.  
Kenma avoided his eyes with a flushed face. “A-alright, I guess…” he stumbled over his words embarrassingly.  
“Yeah? Are you sure?” Kuroo urged, kissing the side of Kenma’s mouth and cheek. Kenma nodded. He was really aroused even from sucking his dick. His hard on peeked from the thong but was still covered by the small skirt.  
“Turn around and bend over the bed for me.” Kuroo said huskily. The words sent a shiver through Kenma’s body. He did what he was told and stood putting his on the bed with his back facing Kuroo. He didn’t look to see what the other was doing until he felt his hips being pulled back. “God, I love this thing you got on.” Kuroo squeezed his ass and separated the cheeks with both hands.  
Kenma was taken by surprise when Kuroo pushed aside the thin material of the thong and pressed something hot and wet to his entrance. “W-what the-“ Kenma gasped as Kuroo’s tongue penetrated its way inside. His eyes widened at the strange sensation of the muscle moving in and out. Moans and soft whimpers escaped his lips.  
“Put your knees up here.” Kuroo patted the bed after taking his tongue out for a second. Kenma crawled away from Kuroo for a brief moment so he could sit atop the bed with his feet hanging off the edge. Kenma ground his crotch against the bed to get little friction to his stiff member that was starting to ache.  
Kuroo went back to tonguing his hole with much more vigor. Kenma was confused as to why this was affecting him so positively. He looked down at his erection that was lifting up the skirt. He was too embarrassed to start touching himself.  
As if Kuroo read his mind he reach around Kenma’s hip and slid his palm over his exposed tip. This earn him a gasp from small lips. “Where do you keep your lube again?” Kuroo asked as he stroked him haphazardly.  
“Third drawer.” Kenma nodded to the stand next to his bed. Kuroo didn’t have to move as it was right next to him. He reached over and dug around for a bit before he finally found it.  
Kenma patiently waited for warm wet finger to rum at his entrance. It slipped inside with ease from the previous penetration. Kuroo went back to stroking Kenma’s cock while at the same time pumping his fingers in and out his tight heat.  
Kenma began to pant again. He didn’t want to beg, but he really wanted Kuroo to hurry up. “Kuroo…ngh..” he whimpered.  
“Do you want me to put it in?” he said with a deep voice. Kenma’s skin felt hot. He was too embarrassed to respond with words so he just let out a struggled moan. Kuroo chuckled softly then shifted his position behind Kenma. “Alright here I come.”  
The thong he wore was being pulled a little further to the side while Kuroo’s hot tip pressed against him. Kenma leaned forward more on his hands with his back curved in to let Kuroo have better access. Kuroo let out a breathless moan. “You are too sexy for your own good.” He gave a small thrust to sheath himself inside causing Kenma to squeak involuntarily.  
It didn’t hurt as much as it could have if he wasn’t prepared as much. Kuroo stilled himself as he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s torso. His hands moved to the small area of shirt covering Kenma’s chest and quickly unbuttoned it. His long fingers found pink nipples that were hiding underneath.  
Kenma whimpered wantonly from his nipples being fondled by Kuroo’s thumbs and index fingers. “Kiss me.” Kuroo said nudged Kenma’s ear with his nose.  
Kenma scowled. It would be hard to kiss him like this. Kenma turned his head as much as he could so that their lips could meet. They pecked each other on the mouth a few times, but mostly made contact with their tongues, making it very sloppy.  
Their lips disconnected as soon as Kuroo made a swift thrust to his hips. Kenma gasped and leaned his elbows on the sheets while gripping them with his hands. Kuroo began thrusting unevenly at first, but soon got into a steady rhythm.  
Kuroo gripped the back of Kenma’s corset with one hand while the other stroked his needy length. His breathing became more labored. Kenma was generally quiet during sex, save for the small moans and whimpers Kuroo tries to squeeze out of him.  
Soon Kuroo found the spot he was looking for. He usually could tell when he hit Kenma’s prostate when he’d curl his toes or arches his back. The moment he found it, Kuroo increased the strength and the speed of his thrusts.  
This was also cue for Kenma’s desperate moans to get louder and more often let out. His grip on the sheets tightened as his face met the mattress. The bed rocked and creaked underneath him which would have been concerning had his parents been in the house, but fortunately they were home alone.  
Kenma turned his head to the side and caught a glimpse of both of them in the full length mirror he forgot he left out. Kenma’s eyes widened. He could feel and now see the color on his face deepening as he literally watched himself getting fucked by Kuroo.  
Kuroo was still unaware of this as he was too preoccupied. His eyes were trained lustfully on Kenma’s backside he rapidly thrust in and out. Not only was listening to the sound of skin smacking embarrassing, but also Kenma had to watch it too.  
He couldn’t look away.  
It was like watching porn of himself. Kenma couldn’t believe how positively this was affecting him. Just the sight of this was getting him close to completion.  
The feeling of his prostate being hit dead on over and over again drove him crazy. The feeling was quickly building up to an intense release. “Kuroo! Kuroo, I’m coming!” he moaned out loudly. With a final thrust Kenma emptied himself on the sheets below him with a strangled yell.  
Kenma’s upper body collapsed on the spread, tired and weak. His hips remained up in the air as Kuroo held onto them.  
In the middle of all that, Kuroo must have caught wind to Kenma staring at them in the mirror because he looked over at the mirror as well.  
“You were watchin’ us? Did you like it?” Kuroo chuckled seductively. Kenma groaned with his face buried in the sheets. “I was wondering what you were staring at.” Kuroo slipped out of Kenma, but he was still hard. “I haven’t come yet. Can I play with you a little more?”  
Kenma jumped when Kuroo pulled him up into his lap. He sat so they both faced the mirror. Kenma felt the heat rising in his face again as Kuroo lifted his legs and spread them. “Wh-what are you doing?” Kenma questioned nervously. Kuroo’s hand ventured down to Kenma’s cock and began to stroke it encouragingly.  
“It’s no fun getting off by yourself. And I just can’t get enough this.” Kuroo snapped the thong on Kenma’s hip making the boy yelp. Kuroo then proceeded to fondle Kenma’s exposed nipples again at the same time. “Come on you can do it~” he said sweetly.  
Kenma squeezed his eyes shut so he didn’t have to look at himself in the mirror as he got hard again. Kuroo kissed his cheek. “That ‘a boy. Can you lift your hips up for me?” Kuroo continued to kiss his neck and shoulder.  
Kenma planted his feet on Kuroo’s knees and raised his bottom. “Watch me enter you.” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear as he directed his cock into his hole. Kenma cringed as he watched it squish inside with a nasty sound. “Touch yourself.” He ordered.  
Kenma held his length in his hand with moving it. He looked away from the reflection, but Kuroo held his chin forward. “Watch how beautiful you are.”  
“I-impossible…” Kenma’s face flushed even more. He looked so lewd with his legs wide open and Kuroo deep inside him like this.  
The first thrust Kuroo made was quick and sharp and it hit directly to Kenma’s prostate. “Aah! Hold o-ahhn…” His cock jumped in his hand.  
“Go ahead…look.” Kuroo was insatiable. Kenma’s eyes were wide as he shamelessly watched this happen. Kenma bounced on Kuroo’s lap trying to maintain balance. He kissed and sucked at the back of Kenma’s neck while one hand played with his nipples and the other cupped Kenma’s balls.  
Kenma let out a particularly loud sting of moans as he neared his climax. “F-fuck, Kenma you’re driving me crazy…” Kuroo’s thrust became faster and more irregular.  
Kenma saw stars. “I can’t..! I’m…I’m…!” Kenma wailed desperately. He hit his orgasm and came all over himself. Kuroo seemed to come roughly at the same time, but somehow he didn’t come inside Kenma, but pulled out just in enough time to cum on Kenma’s body as well.  
Kenma lost all strength as his legs slid down and just slumped in Kuroo’s lap. He looked away from the gruesome site of clothes drenched in cum and how it slid down his thighs and onto the floor.  
“I need a shower.” Kenma said flatly. Kuroo laughed warmly.  
“Can I join-“  
“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://onepieceperson.tumblr.com/


End file.
